Rumia
What I want to do for the Internet on Muppet Central is show everyone that you don't have to troll and start flame wars and everything I have seen on the Web, and instead be happy and think about the simpler things in life. Jim Henson taught me through Sesame Street and Muppet Show to just laugh and forget about your troubles, and go on with who you want to be in life. The shows Henson created reminded me I have an imagination, and they all told me to use it, which I am. With my imagination, I am going to make the World Wide Web a peaceful place. I joined as crackmaster in 2012, but decided to switch to a new account in June of 2014 and joined the madness altogether. MY STORY ON MY PROFILE COMMENTS RIGHT NOW: After hearing it on Sirius XM this morning, this suddenly got stuck in my head. This is the last time John watches this video, don't know what scares him the meat ball, sneezing, or snuffy, maybe he just sympathizes with his loss of a meatball. If you watch it he starts to cry when he knows the part is coming. It took me a while to realize it was the video making him cry, he would do it every time. My sister says her child would cry at that same point in her video. The original idea was "Monkey loves screaming" but it was really annoying. This is what monkeys do in the wild. But I forget if I said This one Scared the heck out of me... that horrible organ music.... and it took forever to end. I remember one time I hid in the other room until it was over. hearing an old (but familiar ) TV theme song on Robin's TV .Is that what I think it is? ..going into Robin's room....Hey Bert! Wanna Play Tag? T is for Telly! The scariest Sesame Street skit/sketch in the whole entire universe (for me) is when Oscar ate some rotten cookies and turned into a Handsome Prince. Oh, it was THAT scary! When I heard and saw the skit starting up, I'd be like "Oh No!". And then I would run out of the room, with the channel changed to Channel 14 (the sports channel? For me, now, it is.) and hide in the family room (watching Channel 14, too. It was tuned to that by my brother and dad alot.). When it was done, my mom would call "Okay! It's all over now. The prince is over." OMG! IT WAS SCARY! WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THIS SHOULD BE KILLED! (not jim this was done in the '90s either early mid or late also it could be early 2000's). Update: I found out that this sketch was made in 2003. I remember seeing this alot from 2003-2007 (or 2008? oh yea it was 2008) I want to see this again to get over my fear. An image and a video. Post now! Just sayin'. I am scared of that Oscar "prince" sketch. Thanks. Well, this scared me when I was little until I was about 4. I didn't like the end of the Sing Along video when the TV antenna made that "TWANG" noise and fell over. The noise was loud and startling. I was still able to watch that tape, but when "What's the Name of that Song?" came on, I'd either block my ears or go over and stop the tape. Here's the ending. I found this on YouTube